camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Deities
This page contains the Gods and Goddesses, presented with their sphere of control and their titles. They have been aranged into their seperate mythologies Major and Minor Olympian Gods : Main Article': Greek Gods : ''Main Article: Roman Gods'' *'Zeus'/'Jupiter' (Ζεύς|'''''Iuppiter) - Lord of the sky, Ruler of Olympus, King of the Gods - God of lightning, thunder, weather, justice, hospitality, storms, rain *'Hera'/'Juno' (Ἡρη|'Iuno') - Queen of the Gods, Patron of women - Goddess of marriage, family and birth *'Poseidon'/'Neptune' (Ποσειδων|''Neptūnus) - ''King of the Seas, Lord of the Oceans - God of earthquakes, horses, storms *'Hades'/'Pluto' (ᾍδης|'Ploutōn') - Lord of the dead, Ruler of the Underworld - God of wealth *'Demeter'/'Ceres' (Δημήτηρ|) - Lady of the seasons - Goddess of the harvest, agriculture, grain *'Hestia'/'Vesta' (Ἑστία|) - Lady of the hearth, mistress of the home - Goddess of fire, architecture *'Apollo'/'Phoebus Apollo' (Ἀπόλλων|''Apollō) - ''Lord of the sun - God of light, prophecy, oracles, truth, archery, poetry, music, order, medicine, healing, civilization, rhodes, plague, knowledge, reason, inspiration, mathematics *'Artemis'/'Diana' (Ἄρτεμις|) - Lady of the moon - Goddess of hunting, wildlife, archery, chastity, virginity, the wilderness, forests *'Athena'/'Minerva' (Ἀθηνᾶ|) - Lady of Wisdom - Goddess of warriors, strategy, warfare, civilization, crafts, intelligence, courage, inspiration, strength, skill *'Ares'/'Mars' (Ἄρης|''Mārs) - ''Lord of wrath - God of war, murder, bloodshed, conflict, slaughter, anger, violence *'Hephaestus'/'Vulcan' (Ἥφαιστος|''Vulcanus'') - Lord of blacksmiths - God of forgery, fire, craftsmen, metal, metalworking, sculptors *'Aphrodite'/'Venus' (Ἀφροδίτη|) - Lady of the Dove - Goddess of love, beauty, attraction, sexuality, pleasure, procreation *'Hermes'/'Mercury' (Ἑρμῆς|''Mercurius'') - Lord of messengers, guide to the Underworld - God of travellers, thieves, commerce, trade, guides, merchants *'Dionysus'/'Bacchus' (Διόνυσος|) - Lord of theatre - God of wine, ecstasy, madness, vegetation, celebrations, rituals Minor Greek and Roman gods Greek *'Persephone'/'Proserpina' (Περσεφόνη|) - Queen of the Underworld, lady of springtime - Goddess of flowers *'Hebe'/'Juventas' (Ἥβη|''Iuventas) - ''Patron of the bride, lady of rejuvination, Cupbearer of the Gods - Goddess of youth *'Tyche'/'Fortuna' (Τύχη|'Fortuna') - Lady of providence and fortune - Goddess of luck, chance, prosperity *'Nike'/'Victoria' (Νίκη|) - Enforcer of Olympus - Goddess of victory *'Phobos'/'Timor' (Φόβος|) - Lord of flight - God of fear, panic *'Deimos'/'Formido' (Δεῖμος|) - Lord of dread - God of terror *'Enyo'/'Bellona' (Ἐνυώ|) - Lady of slaughter - Goddess of war, devastation *'Eros'/'Cupid' (Ἔρως|''Cupido) - God of love, attraction *'Iris/'''Arcus (Ἶρις|) - Lady of messengers - Goddess of the rainbow *'Heracles'/'Hercules' (Ἡρακλῆς|''Hercules) - ''Champion of Olympus, patron of heroes - God of strength, bravery, might *'Ariadne'/'Ariana' (Ἀριάδνη|) - Lady of passion - Goddess of labyrinths, paths *'Asclepius'/'Aesculapius' (Ἀσκληπιός|''Aesculapius) - God of medicine, physicians, healing, rejuvination *'Chloris/'''Flora (Χλωρίς|) - Goddess of flowers *'Pan'/'Faunus' (Πᾶν|) - Lord of the wild - God of forests, nature, mountains *'Palaemon'/'Portunus' (Παλαίμων|) - Patron of harbors - God of sharks *'Eileithyia'/'Lucina' (Εἰλείθυια|) - Goddess of childbirth *'Amphitrite'/'Salacia' (Ἀμφιτρίτη|) - Queen of the sea - Goddess of marines *'Morpheus'/'Somnia' (Μορφεύς|) - Lord of the subconscious - God of dreams *'Eleos'/'Clementia' (Ἔλεος|) - Goddess of mercy *'Britomartis' (Βριτομαρτις) - Maiden goddess of the nets and fast companion of Artemis. *'Pheme'/'Fama' (Φήμη|) - Goddess of rumour, fame *'Hypnos'/'Somnus' (Ὕπνος|) - Lord of the lethe - God of sleep, amnesia *'Thanatos'/'Letus' (Θάνατος|) - Lieutenant of the Underworld - God of death *'Nemesis'/'Invidia' (Νέμεσις|'Invidia') - Lady of justice - Goddess of balance, revenge, retribution *'Hecate'/'Trivia' (Ἑκάτη|) - Lady of the obscure - Goddess of magic, sorcery, necromancy, ghosts, crossroads *'Harmonia'/'Concordia' (Ἁρμονία|) - Goddess of harmony, concord *'Triton'/'Triton' (Τρίτων|) - Messenger of the sea - God of the navy *'Dike'/'Justitia' (Δίκη|''Justitia) - Lady Justice - Goddess of Justice, judgement, law *'Eirene/'''Pax (Εἰρήνη|) - Lady of spring - Goddess of peace *'Eris'/'Discordia' (Ἔρις|) - Lady of strife, Goddess of chaos, discord *'Phrike' (Φρικη) - Goddess of horror, trembling fear *'Khione'/'Chione' (χιών|) - Lady of winter - Goddess of snow *'Boreas'/'Aquilon' (Βορέας|) - Lord of Winter - God of the north wind *'Eurus'/'Vulturnus' (Εύρος|) - Lord of Summer - God of the east wind *'Notus'/'Auster' (Νότος|) - Lord of Autumn - God of the south wind *'Zephyrus'/'Favonius' (Ζέφυρος|'Favonius') - Lord of Spring - God of the west wind *'Lips'/'Africus' (Λιψ|) - God of the southwest wind *'Euronotus' (Ευρονοτος) - God of the Southeast wind *'Caicias' (Χαικιας) - God of the northeast wind *'Skeiron' (Σκειρων) - God of the northwest *'Hermaphroditus' (Ἑρμαφροδιτος) - God of bisexuality, effeminacy, sexuality and fertility *'Gelos'/'Risus' (Γελως|) - Lord of comedy - God of laughter *'Geras'/'Senectus' (Γηρας|) - God of old age *'Caerus'/'Occasio' (Καιρος) - God of oppertunity *'Limos'/'Fames' (Λιμος|) - God of hunger, starvation *'Aristaeus' (Αρισταιος) - God of shepherds, cheese-making, bee-keeping, honey, honey-mead, olive growing, medicinal herbs *'Bia'/'Vis' (Βία|) - Goddess of force, power, might, bodily strength and compulsion *'Melinoe' (Μηλινοη) - Goddess of ghosts *'Macaria' (Μακαρια) - Goddess of blessed death *'Charon' (Χαρων) - Ferrymen of the dead - God of boundaries *'Harpocrates' (Ἁρποκρατες) - God of silence *'Terminus' - Protector of the territory of Rome - God of boundaries *'Delphin' (Δελφιν) - God of dolphins *'Dicaeosyne' (Δικαιοσυνη) - Goddess of equity, justice and righteousness *'Ececheira' (Εκεχειρα) - Goddess of truce, armistice, and the cessation of all hostilities; honoured at the Olympic Games *'Enyalius' (Ενυαλιος) - Minor god of war *'Phobetor' (Φοβητωρ) - God of nightmares *'Philophrosyne' (Φιλοφροσυνη) - Goddess of friendliness and welcome *'Philotes'/'Amicitia' (Φιλοτης|) - Goddess of affection, friendship and perhaps also sex. *'Prophasis' (Προφασις) - Goddess of excuses *'Alastor' (Ἀλάστωρ) - God of blood feuds and vengeance *'Corus' (Κορος) - God of satiety and surfeit, insolence and disdain *'Iaso' (Ιασω) - Goddess of recovery, one of the daughters of the divinephysician Asclepius. *'Soteria' (Σωτηρια) - Goddess of safety, deliverance and preservation from harm. *'Peitho'/'Suadela' (ΠειΘω|) - Goddess of persuasion, seduction and charming speech *'Aporia'/'Egestas' (Απορια|) - Goddess of difficulty, perplexity, powerlessness *'Hedone'/'Voluptas' (Ἡδονη|)- Goddess of pleasure, enjoyment and delight *'Apate'/'Fraus' (Απατη|) - Goddess of deceit, guile, fraud and deception *'Aceso' (Ακεσο) - Goddess of healing and curing *'Paeon' (Παιηον) - The physician of the gods. *'Anaideia' (Ἀναίδεια) Goddess of ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforgivingness *'Aegle' (Αἴγλη), goddess of radiant good health *'Galene' (Γαληνη) - Goddess of calm seas *'Psamathe' (Ψαμαθη) - Goddess of sand beaches *'Cymopolea' (Κυμοπολεια) - Goddess of the waves. *'Pannychis' () - Goddess of night-time parties and festivities. She was one of the attendants of Aphrodite *'Koalemos' (Κοάλεμος) - God of stupidity and foolishness *'Palaestra' (Παλαιστρα) - Goddess of wrestling *'Amechania' (Αμηχανια) - Goddess of helplessness *'Hesychia'/'Silentia' (Ἡσυχια|) - Goddess of quiet, rest, silence and stillness *'Thoosa' (Θοωσα) - Sea symph of Sicily - Goddess of swift currents *'Calocagathia' (Καλοκαγαθια) - Goddess of nobility and goodness *'Zelos' (Ζῆλος), spirit of eager rivalry, emulation, envy, jealousy and zeal *'Sophrosyne' (Σωφροσύνη) - Goddess of moderation, self-control, temperance, restraint, and discretion *'Bronte' (Βροντη) - Goddess of thunder *'Astrape'/Fulgora (Αστραπη) - Goddess of lightning *'Angelia'/'Angela' (Ανγελια|) - Goddess of messages, tidings and proclamations *'Psyche' (Ψυχη) - Goddess of the soul *'Chrysus' (Χρύσος) - God of gold *'Eiresione' (Ειρεσιώνη) - Goddess of the olive branch *'Aletheia' (Ἀλήθεια) - Goddess of truth, truthfulness and sincerity *'Rhode' (Ροδη) - Sea nymph goddess of the island of Rhodes *'Methe' (Μεθη) - Goddess nymph of drunkenness *'Techne' (Τεχνη) - Goddess of art, technical skill, magic, craft and invention *'Eunomia' (Ευνομια) - good order and lawful conduct *'Eupheme' (Ευφημη) - Goddess of words of good omen, acclamation, praise, applause and shouts of triumph. *'Pistis'/'Fides' (Πιστις|) - Goddess of trust *'Alala' (Ἀλαλά) - Goddess of war cry *'Hygieia' (Ὑγεια) - Goddess of good health *'Kratos' (Κράτος) - God of strength, might, power and sovereign rule *'Phantasos' (Φάντασος) - God of dreams of fantasy, who takes shape of inanimate objects *'Hormes' (Ὁρμης) - God of effort *'Phthonus' (Φθονος) - God of jealousy, envy, the jealous passion of love *'Ichnaea' (Ιχναία) - Goddess of tracking *'Eucleia' (Ευκλεια) - Goddess of good repute and glory *'Ate' (Ἄτη) - Goddess of delusion, infatuation, blind folly, recklessness and ruin *'Angelos' (Ἄγγελος), a daughter of Zeus and Hera who became an underworld goddess *'Aetna' (Αιτνα) - Goddess of the volcanic Mount Etna in Sicily *'Euphrosyne' (Ευφροσυνη) - Goddess of good cheer, joy, mirth and merriment *'Arete'/'Virtus' (Αρετη|) - Goddess of virtue, excellence, goodness and valour *'Orithyia' (Ὠρείθυια) - Goddess of cold, gusty mountain winds *'Epiphron' (Επιφρων) - God of shrewdness and careful consideration *'Eusebia'/'Pietas' (Ευσεβια|) - Goddess of piety, loyalty, duty and filial respect *'Eudaemonia' (Ευδαεμονια) - Goddess of happiness, prosperity and opulence. *'Lyssa'/'Furor' (Λυσσα|) - Goddess of rage, fury, raging madness, frenzy, and the madness of rabies in animals *'Paregoros'/'Consolatio' (Παρηγορος|) - Goddess of soothing words. She was an attendant of Aphrodite *'Aergia'/'Socordia' (Ἀεργία|) - Goddess of idleness, laziness, indolence, apathy and sloth *'Dikaiosyne' (Δικαιοσύνη) - Goddess of justice and righteousness *'Dysnomia' (Δυσνομία) - Goddess of lawlessness and poor civil constitution *'Orthosia' (Ορθωσια) - Goddess of agricultural prosperity *'Alectrona' (Αλεκτρονα), solar goddess of the morning or waking up *'Iynx'/'Jinx' (Ιύνξ) - Oread nymph of Arcadia - Goddess of the love charm *'Ganymede' (Γανυμηδη) - Prince of Troy - God of homosexual love *'Eurybia' (Ευρυβια) - Goddess of the sea's power *'Comus' (Κωμος) - God of revelry, merrymaking and festivity *'Poine' (Ποίνη), spirit of retribution, vengeance, recompense, punishment and penalty for murder and manslaughter *'Palioxis' (Παλιωξις) - God of backrush, one the spirits of the battlefield. *'Panacea' (Πανακεια) - Goddess of cures. She was a daughter of the medicine-god Asclepius *'Pandaisia' (Πανδαιςια) - Goddess of banquets. She was one of the attendants of Aphrodite *'Panopia' (Πανοπια) - Nereid goddess of panorama, the sighting of land and uncoming storms *'Parthenos' (Παρqενος) - A virgin goddess. She was a Naxian princess who leapt into the sea to escape the wrath of her stepfather Staphylos. Her real father Apollo then rescued her and transformed her into a goddess *'Penia' () - Goddess of poverty. *'Penthus' (Πενθος) - God of grief, mourning, sorrow and lamentation. *'Scamander' () - God of a river of Troy. *'Silenos' () - God of drunkenness, he was the mentor and companion of the god Dionysus. *'Simoeis' () - God of a river of Troy *'Achlys' (Ἀχλύς) - Goddess of the death-mist *'Adephagia' (Ἀδηφαγία) - Goddess of satiety and gluttony *'Adikia' (Ἀδικία) - Goddess of injustice and wrong-doing *'Agon' (Ἀγών), spirit of contest, who possessed an altar at Olympia, site of the Olympic Games. *'Aidos' (Αἰδώς) - God of modesty, reverence and respect *'Aisa' (Αἴσα) - Goddess of lot and fate *'Alke' (Ἀλκή) - Goddess of prowess and courage *'Apheleia' (Ἀφέλεια) - Goddess of simplicity *'Dolos' (Δόλος) - God of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery and guile *'Dyssebeia' (Δυσσέβεια), spirit of impiety *'Eulabeia' (Εὐλάβεια) - spirit of discretion, caution and circumspection *Heimarmene (Εἵμαρμένη), personification of share destined by fate *'Horkos' (Ὅρκος) - God of oaths *'Horme' (Ὁρμή) - Goddess of impulse or effort (to do a thing), eagerness, setting oneself in motion, and starting an action *'Kalokagathia' (Καλοκαγαθία), spirit of nobility *'Kydoimos' (Κυδοιμός), spirit of the din of battle, confusion, uproar and hubbub *'Mania' (Μανία), Goddess of madness, insanity and frenzy *'Momus' (Μῶμος) - God of mockery, blame, censure and stinging criticism *'Moros' (Μόρος) - God of doom *'Nomos' (Νόμος) - God of law *'Oizys' (Ὀϊζύς) - God of woe and misery *'Peitharchia' (Πειθαρχία) - God of obedience *'Pepromene' (Πεπρωμένη) - Goddess of the destined share, similar to Heimarmene *'Ponos' (Πόνος), spirit of hard labour and toil *'Praxidike' (Πραξιδίκη) - Goddess of exacting justice *'Soter' (Σωτήρ), male spirit of safety, preservation and deliverance from harm *'Thrasos' (Θράσος) - God of boldness *'Aegaeon' (Αιγαιος), god of violent sea storms and ally of the Titans *'Brizo' (Βριζώ) - Patron goddess of sailors, who sent prophetic dreams *'Chrysothemis' () - Goddess of the golden-rites of the grain harvest. *'Cydoimus' () - God/Goddess of confusion, a daemon of the battlefield. *'Leucothea' (Λευκοθεα) - Sea goddess who aided sailors in distress *'Dolus' (Δολος) - God of trickery and deceit *'Epione' (Ηπιονη) - Goddess of the soothing of pain *'Doris' () - Oceanid goddess of the fresh water mingling with the brine. *'Ersa' (Ερςα) - Goddess of the dew. *'Eunostos' (Ευνοστος) - Goddess of the flour mill. *'Eupraxia' (Ευπραξια) - Goddess of good conduct *'Euthenia' () - Goddess of prosperity *'Gaaeus' () - A fish-tailed marine god, herder of the fish of the sea. *'Helle' (Ἑλλη) - Goddess of the Hellespont Sea which divides the continents of Europe and Asia *'Homadus' (Ὁμαδος) - God of battlenoise and tumult *'Homonoia' (Ὁμονοια) - Goddess of concord and unity *'Horcus' (Ὁρκος|) - God of the binding oath who punished the oath-breaker *'Hybris'/'Petulantia' (Ὑβρις|) - Goddess of insolence and excessive pride. *'Ino' (Ινω) - Minor sea-goddess *'Ioke' () - Goddess of onslaught, pursuit and rout in battle *'Oxylus' (Οχυλος) - Mountain god of thick forest *'Opora' () - Goddess of the ripe fruit of late summer *Phales - God of the phallus paraded in the Dionysian fertility procession. He was also a god of adultery and pedastery. *'Pherusa' () - Goddess of plenty and abundance *'Porus' () - God of expediency *'Pothus' (Ποθος) - God of sexual longing *'Proioxis' (Προιωξις) - The battlefield God of onrush *'Proteus' () - An old sea god, the herdsman of the seals of Poseidon *'Ptocheia' (Πτωχεια) - Goddess of beggary *Nereus () - The old man of the sea - god of the sea's rich bounty of fish *'Phorcys' (), God of the hidden dangers of the deep *Proteus (), a shape-shifting, prophetic old sea god, and the herdsman of Poseidon's seals *'Thaumas' (), god of the wonders of the sea *'Triteia' (), daughter of Triton and companion of Ares *'Hecaterus' - God of the hekateris — a rustic dance of quickly moving hands — and perhaps of the skill of hands in general *'Priapus' () - God of garden fertility *Silenus - Old rustic god of the dance of the wine-press *Chrysothemis - Goddess of the "Golden Custom", a harvest festival Despoina, daughter of Poseidon and Demeter, goddess of mysteries in Arcadia Roman *'Pomona' - Goddess of plenty *'Abundantia' - Goddess of prosperity and abundance *'Angerona' - Goddess who relieved people from pain and sorrow. *'Janus' - God of choices, doorways, gates, beginnings and endings *Acis, god of the Acis River in Sicily. *'Disciplina' - Goddess of discipline *Aequitas, divine personification of fairness. *'Aeternitas' - goddess and personification of eternity. *Aion (Aeon), god of cyclical or unbounded time, related to the concepts of aevum or saeculum *Angitia, goddess associated with snakes and Medea. *Anna Perenna, early goddess of the "circle of the year" *'Glaucus' - Sea god *'Annona' - Goddess of the grain supply to the city of Rome. *'Poena' - Goddess of punishment *'Portunus' - God of keys, doors and livestock *'Antevorta' - goddess of the future *'Bona Dea' - "Women's goddess" of fertility, healing, and chastity. *Bonus Eventus, divine personification of "Good Outcome". *'Bubona' - goddess of cattle. *'Cloacina' - Goddess who presided over the system of sewers in Rome *'Carmentes' - two goddesses of childbirth: Antevorta and Postvorta or Porrima, future and past. *'Carna' - goddess who preserved the health of the heart and other internal organs. *'Camenae' - goddesses with various attributes including fresh water, prophecy, and childbirth. There were four of them: Carmenta, Egeria, Antevorta, and Postvorta. *'Cardea' - goddess of the hinge *'Carmenta' - goddess of childbirth and prophecy *'Dea Dia' - goddess of growth. *'Deverra' - goddess who ruled over the brooms used to purify temples in preparation for various worship services, sacrifices and celebrations; she protected midwives and women in labor. *'Empanda' - Goddess of hospitality whose temple never closed to those in need. *'Epona' - Goddess of horses and horsemanship *Fascinus, god who protected from invidia (envy) and the evil eye. *Faustitas, goddess who protected herd and livestock. *'Febris' - Goddess of fever and malaria prevention *Felicitas, personification of good luck and success. *Ferentina, patron goddess of the city Ferentinum, Latium, protector of the Latin commonwealth. *'Feronia' - Goddess concerned with plebeians, freedmen, and liberality in a general sense. *'Fontus' - God of wells and springs. *'Hersilia' - Goddess of courage *'Hilaritas' - Goddess of rejoicing and good humor. *'Silvanus' - Protector of woodlands - God of forests *'Honos' - God of honor. *Intercidona, minor goddess of childbirth; invoked to keep evil spirits away from the child; symbolised by a cleaver. *'Inuus' - God of fertility and sexual intercourse, protector of livestock. *'Juturna' - Goddess of fountains, wells, and springs. *'Laverna' - Patroness of thieves, Con men and charlatans. *Liber, a god of male fertility, viniculture and freedom *'Liberalitas' - goddess of generosity. *'Libertas' - goddess of freedom. *'Libitina' - Goddess of death, corpses and funerals. *'Lua' - Goddess to whom soldiers sacrificed captured weapons *'Lupercus' - God of shepherds; as the god of the Lupercalia *'Mana Genita' - Goddess of infant mortality *'Mater Matuta' - Patroness of marines - Goddess of dawn and childbirth *'Meditrina' - Goddess of healing, introduced to account for the festival of Meditrinalia. *'Mefitis' - Goddess and personification of poisonous gases and volcanic vapours. *'Mellona' - Goddess of bees and beekeeping. *'Naenia' - Goddess of funerary lament. *'Nascio' - God/Goddess of the act of birth. *'Roma' - Goddess of the Roman state *'Nerio' - Goddess of war and valor *'Orcus' - Punisher of broken oaths - Minor underworld god *Picumnus, minor god of fertility, agriculture, matrimony, infants and children. *'Pietas' - goddess of duty *Pilumnus, minor guardian god, concerned with the protection of infants at birth. *'Porrima' - Goddess of the future *'Postverta' - Goddess of childbirth and the past, one of the two Carmentes *'Providentia' - goddess of forethought. *'Pudicitia' - Goddess of chastity, one of the Roman virtues *'Maron' - One of the drunken old silen gods. The charioteer of Dionysus *'Melisseus' - Old curete god of honey and honey-mead *'Melicertes' - Minor sea-god *Beroe The goddess of the Phoenician city of Beruit for whose hand in marriage the gods Poseidon and Dionysus went to battle. *Bootes The agricultural god of the plough who also invented the wagon. *Cabeiri (Kabeiroi) The gods of forged agricultural implements who presided over the Cabeirian Mysteries of the Greek island of Samothrace. *'Cacia' (Κακια) - Goddess of vice. *Calligeneia (Kalligeneia) The nurse of Persephone - Goddess of the Eleusinian Mysteries. *Calliste (Kalliste) A sea-nymph daughter of the fish-tailed Triton and goddess of the island of Calliste. *Calypso (Kalypso) The goddess-nymph of the island Ogygia who detained the hero Odysseus for many years. Groups *'Muses' - Goddesses of the arts *'Moirai'/'Parcae' (Μοιραι|) - the fates **'Clotho'/'Nona' (Κλωθω|) - fate who spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle **'Lachesis'/'Decima' (Λαχεσις|) - fate who measured the thread of life with her rod **'Atropos'/'Morta' (Ατροπος|) - fate who cut the thread of life and chose the manner of a person's death *'Menae' - 50 goddess nymphs of the fifty lunar months of the four year olympiad *'Horae' - the twelve goddesses of hours of the day and twelve months of the year **'Auge' - Horae of daybreak **'Anatole' - **'Elete' - **'Nymphe' - **'Gymnastike' - **'Acte' - **'Mesembria' - Horae of midday **'Mousike' - **'Hesperis' - Horae of evening **'Dysis' - Horae of sunset **'Sponde' - Horae of offerings **'Arktos' - *'Charites' - The goddesses of the three graces - mirth, beauty and festive-good cheer **'Aglaea' - Splendor **'Euphrosyne' - Mirth **'Thalia' - Good cheer *'Neicea' - The female personifications of grievance and quarrel *'Nereids' - fifty sea-goddess daughters of Nereus. They personified different aspects of the sea *'Nesoi' - Goddesses of the islands. Each island was said to have its own personification *'Nosi' - Spirits of pestilence and disease which were released from Pandora's jar *'Camenae' - goddesses with various attributes including fresh water, prophecy, and childbirth **'Carmenta' - **'Egeria' - **'Antevorta' - **'Postvorta' - *'Ourea' - The mountain gods. Each mountain had its own god. *'Astra Planeta'/'Stella Errante' - Gods of the five wandering stars or planets **'Stilbon' (Στιλβών), god of Hermaon, the planet Mercury **'Eosphorus' (Ηωσφόρος), god of Venus the morning star **'Hesperus' (Ἓσπερος), god of Venus the evening star **'Pyroeis' (Πυρόεις), god of Areios, the planet Mars **'Phaethon' (Φαέθων), god of Dios, the planet Jupiter **'Phaenon' (Φαίνων), god of Kronion, the planet Saturn *'Oceanides' - The three thousand fresh-water nymph daughters of the earth-encirling river Oceanus. They were nymphs of standing water (Naiads), clouds (Nephelai), cool breezes (Aurai), meadows (Leimonides) and groves (Alseides). The eldest of them were lower ranked Titan goddesses. *The Litae - Goddesses of prayers followed in the footsteps of Ate, the bringer of ruin *The Oneiroi (Ὄνειροι) - The dreams spirits. They issued forth at night in their thousands from the underworld like bats from a cave. *The Palici - The gods of two Sicilian geysers. They were also protectors of runaway slaves and defenders of the sacred oaths sworn on their waters. *The Androktasiai (Ἀνδροκτασίαι), spirits of battlefield slaughter *The Praxidicae - The goddess exacters of justice. *The Pseudologoi - The spirits of lies. *The Phonoi (Φόνοι) - Spirits of murder, killing and slaughter *The Arae (Ἀραί), spirits of curses *The Makhai (Μάχαι) - spirits of fighting and combat *The Litae (Λιταί) - Spirits of prayer *The Neikea (Νείκη), spirits of quarrels, feuds and grievances *The Keres (Κῆρες), spirits of violent or cruel death *The Amphilogiai (Ἀμφιλογίαι) - Spirits of disputes, debate and contention The Algea (Ἄλγεα) - Spirits of pain and suffering Achos *The Hysminai (Ὑσμῖναι), spirits of fighting and combat *The Nymphai Hyperboreioi - who presided over aspects of archery **Hekaerge - represented distancing **Loxo - represented trajectory **Oupis - represented aim *The Cabeiri - spirits who presided over the Mysteries of the islands of Lemnos and Samothrace **Aitnaios **Alkon **Eurymedon **Onnes **Tonnes *The goddesses of welfare **Pherousa - "the bringer" **Euporie - "abundance" **Orthosie - "prosperity" *The goddesses of seasons of the year **Eiar - spring **Theros - summer **Pthinoporon - autumn **Cheimon - winter Fan created *'Apophroditus'/'Eclipsis' (Ἀπόφροδίτος|''eclipsis) - ''Lord of the Eclipse - God of friendship, love, forgiveness, honesty, respect and potential. *'Colphae' (Koλφαε) - Mistress of distraction'' - Goddess of daydreams.' *'Neridite' (Νηριδιτη) - Goddess of floods. The Gods of Egypt :: ''Main Article: Egyptian Gods'' *'Ra' - King of the Gods, Lord of Ma'at - God of the sun, renewal, energy, creation and life *'Geb' - God of the earth *'Nut' - Goddess of the sky *'Shu' - God of wind, air and the atmosphere *'Bast' - The eye of Ra - Goddess of cats and protection *'Horus' - Patron of the Pharaohs, the avenger - God of the sky, energy, war, falcons and hunting *'Thoth' - Patron of Magicians and Scribes - God of knowledge, wisdom and writing *'Neith' - Goddess of hunting and weaving *'Anubis' - Lord of the Funerals - God of burials, embalming, cemeteries and mummification *'Osiris' - The Great King, Lord of Aaru - God of Regeneration, the Dead and the Living *'Hathor' - Goddess of Love, Beauty, Music, Joy and Dance *'Nephthys' - Lady of the night - Goddess of death, lamentation, sleep and nature *'Set' - The Red Lord - God of Deserts, Storms, Evil, Chaos and wastelands *'Isis' - Queen of the Gods - Goddess of Healing, Magic, Motherhood and Marriage *'Bes' - Protector of women and children - God of dwarves *'Khonsu' - God of time, youth and the moon *'Unut' - Goddess of rabbits *'Renenutet' - Goddess of cobra's *'Dua' - God of toilets *'Sobek' - Patron of the Military, Lord of Water - God of crocodiles, rivers and strength *'Tawaret' - The great female - Goddess of childbirth and fertility *'Tefnut' - Goddess of Moisture, Wetness, rain, dew, and bodily fluids of an unmentionable nature *Anuket *Apophis *'Dedun' - God of wealth and incense *'Kebechet' - Goddess of snakes *Atum *Aten *'Anhur' - God of war *'Babi' - God of baboons *Ankt *'Anti' - God of ferrymen *Heka *Heket *'Khnum' - God of creative pottery *Mafdet *Ma'at *Khepri - *'Nekhbet' - Goddess of vultures *Aken *'Ihy' - God of music and dancing *Ptah *'Sekhmet' - Goddess of warriors *Serket *'Seshat' - Goddess of reading, writing, arithmetic and architecture *'Wadjet' - Goddess of cobras *'Bat' - Goddess of cows *'Bata' - Cow goddess *'Ha' - God of the western deserts *'Hatmehit' - Goddess of fish *'Hedetet' - Goddess of scorpions *Heka *'Hemsut' - Goddess of fate and protection *Iabet *Iah *'Maahes' - God of war *'Menhit' - Goddess of war *'Meret' - Goddess of songs, dancing and rejoicing *'Meretseger' - Goddess of tomb builders and Protector of Royal Tombs *Monthu *'Nefertem' - God of healing and beauty *'Petbe' - God of revenge and retaliation *'Qebui' - God of the north wind *'Satet' - Goddess of archery *'Shezmu' - Slaughterer of souls - God of blood, wine and perfume *'Sobkou' - God of messengers *'Weneg' - God of the sky and death *Wepwawet The Norse Gods ::: ''Main Article: Norse Gods'' *'Odin' - Lord of the Aesir, teacher of gods, ruler of Asgard - God of the sky, war, death, poetry and wisdom *'Thor' - God of thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, hallowing, healing, and fertility. *'Loki' - God of trickery, mischief and *'Ullr' - God of winter, snow, archery and hunting *'Baldur' - God of peace, goodness, innocence and forgiveness *'Kvasir' - God of inspiration and knowledge *'Weth' - Goddess of anger *'Frigg' - Queen of the gods - Goddess of marriage, war, childbirth, motherhood, wisdom, household management *'Hermod' - God of messengers *'Skadi' - Goddess of winter, hunting, justice, vengeance and righteous anger *'Bragi' - God of poetry and eloquence *'Eir' - Goddess of healing *'Elli' - God of old age *'Freyja' - The giver - Goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war and wealth *Sif - *Mimir - god of wisdom *Fafnir - dragon god *Otr - otter god *Gefion - Goddess of virgins *Hoenu - *'Gefjon' - Goddess of ploughing and fertility *Dellingr - *'Tyr' - God of battle *'Vali' - God of vengeance *'Forseti' - God of Justice and reconsiliation *'Heimdall' - Gatekeeper of the Gods - God of Light, Security and Surveillance *'Gullveig' - Goddess of spells and sorcery *Modi - *'Weiland' - God of craftsmen *'Andhrimnir' - Cook of the gods, Chef of Æsir The Etruscan Gods : ''Main Article: Etruscan Gods'' *'Tinia' - King of the gods - God of the sky *'Uni' - Queen of the gods *'Mania' - Guarian of the Underworld *'Mantus' - God of the Underworld *'Alpan' - Goddess of the underworld and love *'Apulu' - God of the sun *'Artume' - Goddess of night, the moon, death, nature, woods and fertility *'Veive' - God of revenge *'Sethlans' - God of fire, the forge, metalworking *'Nethuns' - God of the sea, and wells *'Evan' - Goddess of personal immortality *'Losna' - Goddess of the moon *Hercle *'Thalna' - Goddess of childbirth *'Thesan' - Goddess of the dawn and childbirth *'Menrva' - Goddess of knowledge, war and justice *'Turms' - God of messengers *'Horta' - Goddess of agriculture *'Turan' - Goddess of love, health and fertility *'Feronia' - Goddess of fire and fertility *'Fufluns' - God of plant life, vitality and vegetation *'Tages' - God of wisdom *'Selvans' - God of woodlands, boundaries and wild fields. *'Laran' - God of war *'Nortia' - Goddess of fate and fortune The Hittite Gods : ''Main Article: Hittite Gods'' *'Ellel' - Protector of oaths - God of the sky *'Rundas' - God of the hunt and fortune *'Sauska' - Goddess of war, healing and fertility *'Istanu' - God of the sun and judgement *'Sarruma' - God of the mountains *'Inara' - Goddess of wild animals *'Teshub' - God of the sky, weather and storms *'Lelwani' - Goddess of the underworld *'Tilla' - God of bulls *'Aruna' - God of the sea *'Kamrusepa' - Goddess of healing, medicine and magic *'Hazzi' - God of the mountains and oaths *'Kaskuh' - God of the moon *'Hasameli' - God of metalworkers and craftsmen *'Ishara' - Goddess of oaths and love *'Jarri' - Protector of the king, lord of the bow - God of plague and pestilence *'Upelluri' - God of dreaming *'Sandas' - God of lions *'Telepinu' - God of farming *'Wurrukatte' - God of war The Celtic Gods : ''Main Article: Celtic Gods'' *'Banba' - The spirit of Ireland *'Artio' - Goddess of bears *'Matunus' - God of bears *'Danu' - Mother of the Gods - Goddess of wind, wisdom and fertility *'Mac Ceht' - God of eloquence *'Nemglan' - God of birds *'Rosmerta' - Goddess of business success *'Ruadan' - God of spying and espionage *'Sucellos' - God of prosperity and good fortune to those who deserve it *'Tailtu' - Goddess of the earth *'Taranis' - A storm god of thunder and lightning *'Teutatis' - Gallic god of war *'Nechtan' - God of the hill which held the well of all knowledge *'Epona' - Goddess of horses, mares, gallops and fertility *'Eriu' - Goddess of Ireland *'Ogma' - God of eloquence and runes *'Grannus' - Healing god of minerals and miracle cures *'Icovellauna' - Gaulish goddess of healing *'Oisin' - God of Amnesia and Passing Time. *'Fotla' - Goddess who protected Ireland *'Mabon' - Welsh love god *'Mongan' - God of Shape-Shifting and Appearance Alteration *'Lugh' - The shining one - God of crafts and arts *'Irusan' - King o' the cats, lord of the felines *'Dagda' - Ruler over life and death - God of the earth, treaties, banquets and magic *'Brigid' - Goddess of poetry, Healing, Smithcraft and Martial Arts *'Fuamnach' - Goddess of malicious jealousy *'Carldwen' - Protector of poets - Goddess of corn *'Aonghus' - God of love *'Arawn' - Lord of Annwn - God of the celtic otherworld *'Sirona' - Goddess of hot springs and healing *'Belenus' - God of the sun *'Belatucadros' - God of war and destruction *'Donn' - The dark one - Underworld god *'Dian cecht' - Goddess of healing *'Crom-cruaich' - Lord of the Mound - God of sacrifice *'Borvo' - God of boiling springs *'Arnemetia' - River goddess *'Amaethon' - God of welsh agriculture *'Airmid' - Goddess of healing *Andraste - *'Boann' - Water goddess *Ceridwen - *'Cernunnus' - God of deers *Goibhniu - *Epona - *Balor - *'Clota' - Goddess of the river Clyde in Scotland *Camulus - The Mayan Gods : ''Main Article: Mayan Gods'' *'Acan' - God of wine and intoxication *'Camazotz' - God of bats *'Copijcha' - God of rain *'Acat' - God of tattoos and tattooing *'Cakulha' - God of lightning bolts *'Buluk Kab' - God of floods *'Chacmool' - God of handouts *'Coquenexo' - God of multiplication *'Coyopa' - God of thunder and thunderous noises The Inuit Gods : ''Main Article: Inuit Gods'' * A'akuluujjusi *'Akna' - Goddess of fertility and childbirth *Arnakuagsak *Arnapkapfaaluk *'Asiaq' - Goddess of weather *Ataksak *'Aulanerk' - Sea goddess who rules over the tides, waves and joy. *Caribou mother *Trinity of sisters **Kadlu **Kweetoo *Malina *'Nerrivik' - Sea mother - Provider of food for the Inuit people *Nujalik *Pinga *Pukkeenegak *Sedna *Tootega *Aipaloovik *Akycha *Alignak *Amaguq *Eeyeekalduk *Idliragijenget *Igaluk *Ignirtoq *Issitoq *Nanook *Negafook *Nootaikok *Pana *Tarqiup Inua *Tekkeitsertok *Tornarsuk *Tornat *Torngarsuk *Tulugaak *Tulunigraq The Hawaiian Gods : Main Article: Hawaiian Gods *'Pele' - Goddess of fire, lightning, wind, and volcanoes *Zariah *Laka *Haulili *Kuula *Papa *Lono *Kanaloa *Uli *Lie *Ukanipo *Keuakepo *Laamaomao *Koleamoku *Kukailimoku Altaic Deity Armenian Deity Aztec Gods : Main Article: Aztec Gods *'Acolmiztli' - Ruler of Mictlan - God of the Underworld *'Huehuecoyotl' - Canaanite Deity Chinese Deity Finnish Gods : Main Article: Finnish Gods *'Ahti' - God of the sea, water, lakes and rivers *'Ajatar' - Spiritess of the woods *'Marjatta' - Mysterious virgin mother *'Akka' - Mother earth, goddess of the earth *'Ilma' - God of air *'Tuulikki' - Goddess of the woods *'Tuoni' - Lord of Tuonela - God of the Underworld *'Tuonetar' - Queen of Tuonela - Goddess of the dead *'Tapio' - God of the forest *'Tellervo' - Milkmaid of the forests *'Kalma' - Goddess of death and decay *'Pekko' - God of fields and crops *'Paivatar' - Goddess of summer *'Sampsa' - God of seeds and sowing *'Ilmatar' - Goddess of air *'Uksakka' - Assistant goddess of midwifery and birth *'Sarakka' - Assistant goddess of midwifery *'Suonetar' - Goddess of veins and blood vessels *'Mielikki' - Mistress of the forest *'Thermes' - God of thunder *'Vammatar' - Goddess of suffering *'Ulgan' - Sky god *'Yambe-Akka' - Old Woman of the Dead, Housekeeper for departed souls *The Veden-Haltiat - Water spirits *'Vellamo' - Water goddess *'Ved-Ava' - Finnish water mother *'Juksakka' - Goddess of midwifery and birth *'Madderakka' - Mother goddess of childbirth *'Madderatcha' - God of new souls *'Nyyrikki' - God of hunting or the god of cattle *'Lemminkainen' - God of trickery *'Leib-Olmai' - God of good luck *'Lempo' - Lord of demons - God of evil *The Haltia - Finnish spirits *The Kotihaltia - Spirits of the home *The Ilman-Haltiat - Spirits of the air *The Metsanhaltia - Spirits of the forest *The Maan-Haltiat - Spirits of the land *'Ilmarinen' - the divine smith - God of blacksmiths *'Kivutar' - Goddess of pain and suffering *'Kied-Kie-Jubmel' - God of reindeer herds Guarani Deity Hindu Deity Inca Deity Mesopotamian Deity Oceanic Deity List of Philippine Gods : Main Article: Philippine Gods *'Bathala' - King of the gods, ruler of the heavens, creator of humanity *'Hayo' - God of the sea *'Agui' - God of fire *'Agwe' - God of water *'Aman sinaya' - God of sea fishing and seafaring *'Amanikable' - Protector of huntsmen - God of the hunt *'Anitun tabu' - Goddess of wind and rain *'Apolaki' - Patron of warriors, Lord of war - God of the sun *'Aspene' - Goddess of the shell *'Bagobo' - God of war *'Bayoa' - God of pacts *'Dal'lang' - Goddess of beauty *'Dayea' - Goddess of secrets *'Deltise' - God of mambabarangs *'Detinos' - God of evil *'Dian masalanta' - Goddess of love, pregnancy and childbirth *'Dihas' - Goddess of medicinal herbs *'Habagat' - God of winds *'Halmista' - God of magic *'Hanan' - God of the morning *'Hukloban' - Goddess of death *'Ideanale' - Goddess of agriculture and animal husbandry *'Kalinga' - God of thunder *'Kidul' - God of earthquakes *'Kilubansa' - God of healing *'Lakambuwi' - God of gluttony, food and eating *'Lahahon' - Goddess of volcanoes *'Linga' - God of disease *'Maguayen' - God of ferrymen, ferrymen of the dead *'Malyari' - God of strength and bravery *'Mangaragan' - Goddess of war *'Manggagaway' - Goddess of disease *'Manisalat' - God of broken families *'Mayari' - One eyed goddess of the moon *'Oghep' - Goddess of mountains and hills *'Pamahres' - God of knowledge *'Pasipo' - God of music *'Punho' - God of trees *'Sidapa' - God of death *'Sirenha' - Goddess of fishes *'Sitan' - Guardian of the realm of spirits - God of the afterlife *'Sodop' - Goddess of gold *'Somilge' - Queen of witchery - Goddess of magic *'Tala' - Goddess of stars Shinto Deity Siberian Deity Slavic Deity Vodou Deity Zoroastrian Deity Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Minor Goddess Category:Minor Gods